You Belong With Me
by rubyangellove
Summary: OK, so we all know Ruby and Xavier are meant to be together, well now they are! Please read and review - I love to hear what you think of my writing as I will explode soon if I don't get my work properly published! Lol. Enjoy, Love RubyAngel
1. Chapter 1

Ruby sat alone on the beach. Living with April and her sister was not fun at all. True she didn't actually see April a huge amount because she was always out with Xavier which was probably what hurt her the most. She was getting on with April and counted her as a friend now. She really was happy that the two of them were together, but maybe she was just jealous a little. Xavier had started talking to her a little again, but it wasn't the same. It was very awkward having Bianca around. She was always talking to Ruby about really weird things, like her music and boyfriends. Ruby had to constantly excuse herself because Bianca always talked to her while she was doing her homework so Ruby couldn't concentrate. She tried doing her work at Charlie's, but then Charlie would constantly talk to her too. Ruby missed not being able to go round to Xavier's and they would do their work together and have a fun evening afterwards.

"Hey Rubes," Ruby looked up to see Xavier standing over her.

"Hi," she replied as he sat down beside her.

"How are you doing?"

"Yeah I'm OK. What about you?"

"Not bad. I'm just missing somethings."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"I miss the times we had together."

Ruby smiled inside. "Yeah I miss those times too. But you've got April now."

Xavier nodded, but didn't look so enthusiastic. "Do you remember when..."

Together the two of them played many rounds of 'do you remember'. It felt nice to be able to talk again, like they used to. The tide began to come in a little and the water warmed by the sun splashed against their toes.

"I remember," Ruby finished fondly and then asked, "So what are you doing here Xave, where's April tonight?"

"I'm not actually sure where she is right now. Probably doing some environment campaign."

"I would have thought you would have gone with her."

"I really didn't want to dress up as a tree Rubes!" laughed Xavier.

"I think you'd look hot as a tree!" she giggled too.

"OK, shall we go and make a tree costume for me then?"

"Oh my God definitely! But not now, I've got some school work to finish off," said Ruby.

"What have you got to finish?"

"That English essay on those really dull war poems and I need to start the Biology project."

"Yeah I need to start that too," Xavier realised as they started to walk absent-mindedly towards his house. "Who are you doing it with?"

"I was going to do it with Nicole, but she's doing it with Romeo so I have to find someone."

"Do you want to do it with me?" Xavier offered.

"Aren't you doing it with April?"

"We haven't talked about it at all. Besides I don't have to do everything with her. I can do things with my other friends too and you are my friend."

"OK," Ruby nodded happily.


	2. Chapter 2

In Xavier's house, he and Ruby sat over an A1 piece of card. They had been staring at it for an hour and it was still blank and white.

"So Rubes, have you got any ideas?" asked Xavier.

"I still don't actually know what we are actually doing the project on."

"Pathogens."

"Right pathogens." Ruby picked up a pencil and started to draw on the paper. She smiled at Xavier when she had finished her excellent drawing. "There you go, one pathogen."

Xavier laughed. "Ruby it looks like a rocket!" He was finding her picture of a rocket/pathogen hysterical.

This was perfectly true. It had a cone shaped head and little legs which looked like the things fire or smoke would come out of.

Ruby pretended to look deeply hurt. "No it is actually a pathogen. I saw a picture of one in the text book yesterday. It's what they look like!" she defended herself heatedly.

"OK," he still laughed. "Maybe we should do something else seeing as our hearts are not fully into this project?" he suggested.

"Well we could do the nervous system or the environment – well April's probably going to do that – or we could do..."

"No Rubes, I meant that we stick with pathogens, but we just do something else for the moment and come back to the project later."

"Oh OK. What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm actually quite tired..."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

"So the went to bed, together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ruby was horrified to wake up and see was in bed with Xavier. She was going to be late for breakfast and then late to see Charlie for her second breakfast and then be late for school. She decided that the second breakfast would have to missed that morning.

As she stirred she woke Xavier.

"I've got to go Xave, or I'll be late. Irene's going to have a fit because I didn't go home last night. She's probably called Charlie who's probably sent out the entire police force of Australia to find me." Ruby was being dramatic.

"Hey calm down. Look I've still got some of your school uniform in my wardrobe from the good old days," said Xavier.

Ruby smiled and opened his wardrobe to find her old uniform. She took it out and threw it on.

"Time to go. I'll see you at school." She rushed out of the room.

"Hang on Rubes, don't go..." Xavier followed her to tell her not to go that way because his mother was there with John.

Ruby realised her mistake as Gina and John looked at her questioningly.

"Good morning Mrs Austin, Mr Palmer. Got to go now or I'll be late for school and I do not want that." She ran out.

"What is going on Xavier?" asked his mother.

"Well Ruby fell asleep while we were doing our Biology project, so she ended up staying the night," Xavier explained.

"Since when were you two friends again?" said John.

"Well..."

"Do you mean she slept in your bed with you?" Gina was not a happy bunny.

"I'm going to have a shower. I don't want to be late for school either. See you," he escaped.

Gina gave John her most displeased face.

* * *

Elsewhere Ruby clattered into Irene's house. Irene was not a happy bunny either.

"And where have you been missy?" she said.

"I stayed the night at Xavier's. I'm sorry I didn't call. I was really tired."

Ruby didn't observe that April was sitting next door and had heard what she had said. Which makes the third unhappy bunny of the morning.

"Anyway I'd better go I'd see Charlie. So I'll see you later."

* * *

Ruby hurried over to Charlie's house and poked her head round the door.

"Hi Charlie, bye Charlie."

That did not do in Charlie's mind.

"Hey Ruby come back here!" she called after her.

Reluctantly Ruby came back. "Yes?"

"Breakfast?"

"I'm going to be late for school."

"So you haven't eaten?"

"No."

Charlie frowned and handed Ruby the plate of toast she had just made for herself. "Eat."

"Thank you," Ruby took the toast and gave Charlie the plate. She kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

At school the unhappy bunny April marched up to Xavier as he tried and failed to tidy up his locker.

"Why," she demanded, "did Ruby say she had spent the night at your house? I'm not even allowed to stay over!"

Xavier bit his lip guiltily. "Well we were doing our biology project and we fell asleep."

"Sorry, did you just say 'our biology project'?"

Xavier nodded.

"But that's our project!"

"I never agreed to do it with you," he defended himself.

"That's not the point. I assumed..."

"You should never assume things. I don't have to everything with you. I'm allowed to have other friends."

"You should never be friends with ex-girlfriends."

"Whatever." Xavier walked off leaving April boiling with anger.

"I hope you both fail!" she screamed after him.

He bumped into his mother.

"Ah Xavier," she said. "I think we need to have a little talk about last night."

"Oh sorry mum, do you mind if we have that talk a little later. I don't want to be late for my lessons." He hurried off.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Xavier found that he couldn't avoid his mother forever and being a brilliant student studying in his room all night was giving him a headache and he was forced to come out of his hermit shell for supper. So the hermit emerged and went to join Gina for supper. Fortunately John was not there as we was at a counsel dinner thing.

"So Xavier," said Gina as she put down a plate of food in front of him which he started to eat, "last night."

"Don't worry we didn't do anything we shouldn't have done. You know we wouldn't what with Ruby having Charlie as a mum and me having you."

Gina decided to take that as a compliment even though she didn't think it was one.

"We were doing our Biology project together and she felt tired and didn't want to go home so she stayed over. She always used to do that."

"Not in your bed though!" exclaimed Gina.

"I couldn't be bothered to make up the spare mattress."

"So you didn't... you know..."

"No mum, we didn't."

"OK." Gina was satisfied.

* * *

Ruby was having quite an awkward evening. April had constantly been giving her evil looks and giving her snide remarks. Ruby ate as quickly as possible.

"Done," she said, putting her cutlery down.

"Me too," said April, even though she wasn't quite finished.

"Well in that case you can both go and do your homework as I have noticed neither of you have done any this evening," said Bianca bossily and Ruby felt cross. Bianca had no right to tell her what to do.

April sighed. "It's so annoying having a teacher for a sister."

"Not as annoying as having a cop for a mum," said Ruby and they both went upstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" April cornered Ruby nastily.

"Going to do my homework."

"Don't be so stupid – you know what I mean."

"No really I don't."

"With Xavier?"

"Oh Xavier," said Ruby, coming to realisation. "Nothing, we're just doing our project together."

"No you can't be. Xavier and I do things together. You are his ex."

"I know, but we're still friends," Ruby pointed out. "There's no law saying you can't be friends with your ex."

"Yes, but it's inadvisable," said April. "Why can't you do it with someone else?"

"Well Indi's doing it with Dex which means Romeo is doing it with Nicole which I can't do it with her, so..."

April interrupted her. "So you thought you'd steal my partner? This is unbelievable!" She stamped her foot.

"Well actually he asked me."

April scowled. "And to drive me even more crazy, you stayed over with him in his bed!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Can I go now? You're boring me. I think someone's a little bit jealous."


	5. HELP NEEDED URGENTLY PLLLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE

HELP IS NEEDED IF YOU WANT MORE FROM THIS STORY.

OK, right now I am suffering from intense writers block when it comes to this story. I had big plans from the beginning, but know I am really stuck as I've forgotten what I wanted to happen. So please, anyone who is ready this and likes it, I would hugely appreciate any suggestions. I really want to continue with it as I feel it could be a good story, but I just don't know where it is going.

So please to anyone who has just read this little not – I am sorry it's not a proper chapter, got your hopes up there – but PLEASE HELP ME, even if it's just a tiny suggestion, I can probably do something with it.

I'll just say please again: 

(I'm begging here) send me a message with ideas and I will love you already (though I'm sure I do already because I love everyone.)

Love Ruby-Angel Giselle Sandrine Chevalier :) xxx :)


End file.
